


【授翻】Bound in Blood/血缘羁绊 3VD

by yinge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animalistic, Bloodplay, First Kiss, First Time, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinge/pseuds/yinge
Summary: 在他们的母亲去世后的十年多，他们都认为对方已经死了。而首次重逢中，维吉尔迅速击败了但丁。他留下了弟弟的性命……但是年幼者需要为这种仁慈付出代价。





	【授翻】Bound in Blood/血缘羁绊 3VD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bound in Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047249) by [BurnItAllDownDahling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnItAllDownDahling/pseuds/BurnItAllDownDahling). 

原文 <https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047249>

授翻 ZY庄衍

预警：非常多的强暴情节，因为在此阶段，尽管他认为自己能像一个恶魔一样与弟弟交合，而但丁还不是(尽管这改变了)。在Tumblr上的提示是:“我想看到维吉尔(在《兄弟的安慰》中)第一次提到的东西。”抱歉，那时候写的不太好。以后会好起来的。

“未成年”的标签只是因为维吉尔暗示他以前做过类似的事情，与人类和恶魔，而双胞胎此时只有18岁，所以……

正文：

维吉尔走进了他弟弟开的那家简陋的无名店铺，发现但丁正坐在前台等他。

这并不奇怪。没有什么是但丁不经常做的。他赤裸着上身，翘着脚，后仰着坐在椅子上，旁边放着一瓶开着的威士忌，不远处放着一盒披萨。他面前有一个烟灰缸，是用半张Sin Scissor（剪刀幽灵）的面具做成的，里面躺着一个半熏黑的钝器。但当但丁注视着维吉尔的到来时，他的目光中并没有流露出惊讶。他用脚踢了踢角落里的自动点唱机，里面传出了噪杂的音乐声。但那种轻佻的敲脚让人感到烦躁。当维吉尔进来时，他露出一个微笑，仿佛他们十年未分离，又仿佛他们的重逢没有被一场残酷的战斗所破坏。似乎他真的很高兴见到他的哥哥，他的笑容是在欢迎维吉尔回家。

维吉尔在桌子前停下，拿起披萨、药物和酒瓶。他转过身，指尖划过桌子表面。这是唯一得到他赞同的东西：桌子是沉重的旧黑木所制，伴着淡淡的铜绿和雕刻华丽的细节。在肤浅的外表之下有坚实的力量。“你为什么困扰?”维吉尔问道。他的手指轻拂威士忌酒瓶的瓶口。人类的麻醉物想要影响他们，需要一个惊人的数量。恶魔能在更强大的东西上茁壮成长。

但丁耸了耸肩。“为什么不?”他的目光追随着维吉尔，甚至当他随着音乐晃动脑袋的时候。这很好。他把维吉尔当作威胁。维吉尔喜欢这样。“那么，你是来拿护身符（项链）的?”

“只要我想，我随时都可以拿走——但并不是现在。”自动点唱机的音乐纯粹是恼人的噪音，但他不予理会。任何能激怒维吉尔的东西都会带给但丁满足感。“也许我只是想见见你，亲爱的哥哥。

但丁为这个带有亲昵意味的、温暖的笑话笑了起来。_别傻了。你不会在乎的。_但是他的脚敲得太快了，现在已经跟不上节拍了。他很焦躁不安。这与维吉尔战斗后体内的躁动相吻合。维吉尔在桌子后面走过来，但丁把椅子转过来看着他，最后他松开了交叉的双腿，一只腿放在了地板上。现在他面对着维吉尔，两腿充满了色情意味地分开，笑容愈发充满深意。他的整个姿势变得微妙而诱人，这是故意的吗? 他是否感觉到了维吉尔现在所构成的特殊威胁，或者他已经为接下来的任何事做好了准备？

“好吧，”但丁张开双臂说。“我在这里。”

“确实”维吉尔已不再使用言语回答。

他冲了过去。但丁早有准备。他把脚搁在桌子上，用脚后跟猛击恶魔头骨所制的烟灰缸。烟灰缸的一端有角，它以惊人的力量飞向维吉尔的脸，角度精确地瞄准他的眼眶。维吉尔转过身躲避它，与此同时用阎魔刀的刀鞘扫向但丁的脸。正如维吉尔所预料的那样，但丁把椅子翻了个底朝天，以便能往后滚。维吉尔踢了踢椅子，想把它翻过来，然后狠狠地把椅子摔了下去，以至于椅子的腿裂了开或是在质软的木板上下沉了几英寸——在但丁的手臂周围，两条椅子腿在他的腋窝，另外两条在他的头的两边。难以置信的是,但丁笑了起来。他只是被轻轻压住了，可以轻松地挣脱出来继续战斗，但他并不担心。他承认了维吉尔的力量吗?没有，他并没有进行特别激烈的反击，因为这对他来说这是一场比赛。一切对他来说都是有趣的，他是个幸运儿，是妈妈最喜欢的那个，她费心去救的那个。

刹那间，维吉尔把椅子拍到一边，压倒在但丁身上，把未出鞘的阎魔刀抵在他的颈部。他很专注的用两只手扼住但丁的喉咙并用力掐住颈动脉。看着但丁开始翻白眼，他把一条腿的膝盖抵在了艰难挣扎的但丁的双腿间，然后松开了手。但丁也许能很好的处理大脑缺氧的糟糕状态，但维吉尔意识到他的恶魔并没有觉醒。今晚维吉尔会唤醒它吗?也许。在此之前，但丁会比维吉尔更脆弱一点。维吉尔可能会鄙视但丁，但他不想让他的小兄弟死去——至少现在还不想。他们得先完成任务。

但丁逐渐失去意识，身体开始控制不住地痉挛。维吉尔将阎魔刀庄重地放到一边，粗鲁地扯掉但丁的鞋子和裤子。但丁的下体突兀地露了出来，而他的老二正挺立着。这并不出维吉尔所料，但当幼弟的肉体真正的赤裸展现在眼前时，他仍不由得为此呼吸停滞，头脑空白了一瞬，燃烧的欲望使他的下腹紧缩，思绪则在心灵的最深处翻腾。不可否认，他的弟弟很漂亮，而且与他_完全不一样_。或许他们小的时候曾经一模一样过，但现在已经不是了。但丁的胸部更宽了一点儿，他的腰没有维吉尔的长。他们真的是双生子吗? 也许是染色体遗传性状的表现形式不同？维吉尔不确定当涉及到恶魔的DNA时这意味着什么。但丁的皮肤稍微黑了一点，从某种程度上来说是被晒黑的棕褐色。维吉尔不由自主地伸出一只手，顺着弟弟肚脐下那缕纤细的毛发往下摸去，并为此着迷。维吉尔胯间并没有耻毛，他们的老二也不一样，但丁的稍微长一点，没那么粗。维吉尔为此本能地舔着唇，难耐的欲火让他口干舌燥。

然后他站起来，迅速脱下外套，在脱衣服的时候，他的眼睛始终没有离开过但丁。当但丁开始清醒过来的时候，维吉尔已经在操他了。然而这并不容易，也很疼，至少应该用唾液润滑一下。这是他第一次以人类的形态和另一个人类上床，他不知道自己在做什么。并且，同样的，他想弄痛胞弟，想把但丁弄出血。他们是恶魔，维吉尔在战斗中击败了他却没有夺走他的生命。在恶魔的领域中，规则一向很严苛的，但并不晦涩难懂。作为酬金，但丁还欠他别的东西，他想要的是他弟弟的尖叫。

尽管如此，在头几次猛击之后，他还是把他弟弟的裤子揉成一团，塞到他的身下，然后重新调整位置，当但丁咳嗽并开始挣扎时，维吉尔用自己身体的重量把他压住。这样更好了。现在，这让他想起了他们的战斗——刀与剑之间的摩擦，身体的碰撞，汗水和呼吸在空气变得模糊。当但丁这个逍遥自在的废物（维吉尔语）证明了他的勇气时，轻蔑变成了欣赏。维吉尔的弟弟是如此的强壮，即使没有一个内心的恶魔作为盟友。多么令人赞叹的意志。他现在能感受到但丁的力量，在但丁剧烈挣扎和不断咒骂的时候，掌握这一切是件令人愉悦的事。当他失败的时候，维吉尔会在他的耳朵里轻笑。他，维吉尔，是双子中更强大的那个，但丁的每一次喘息和低哑地叫声_狗娘养的_ _从我身上下来_证明了这一点。然而，即使是弱者，但丁却是恶魔争斗的战利品。维吉尔需要成为那个赢得他的人。

但是想这样做不仅仅需要身体上的优势。

“你也有感觉了吗，兄弟?”他对着但丁的耳朵喘息着，而但丁在喘息——挣扎着?他在反抗维吉尔，而这只会让维吉尔更容易操他。但丁要么是个傻瓜，要么就是…维吉尔的呼吸变粗了，手指紧紧握住但丁攥紧的拳头。不过，下面也不再紧绷了，也就没有了更多的疼痛，但丁已经放松并为他敞开了身体。他的生活中的乐趣太少了。但在这儿他找到了…

“终于有了和一个可敬的对手战斗的快乐，”他用气声说。“当你输了的时候，这刺激到你了吗？你想属于我吗?”

“操你，”但丁顶嘴道。但他的声音中断在了第二个音节。他的另一只手在木地板上抓出一道道平行的划痕，维吉尔没有限制住但丁的手脚，因为他那毫无用处的挣扎更能激起他兄长的性欲。但丁现在用的不是爪子，还不是，只是原始的肉体力量。但丁还可以反抗的更激烈，不是吗?但很明显他没有这么做。维吉尔在一个小高潮里把但丁的脸按到地板上，啃咬着弟弟的后颈。这里仍然没有任何屈服的气息，只有汗水、恐惧和愤怒，维吉尔失望地咆哮着——啧，很好。他改变了策略，一只手滑到但丁身下，进一步试探。 “_滚开_!”但丁对着地板大喊，可这并非真心话。他拒绝顺服，却放任自己的身体被欢愉和欲望所填充，在暴力性爱的表面下与兄长的气息纠缠在一起。他的老二在维吉尔的手中跟阎魔刀的刀鞘一样坚硬。

很棒。维吉尔也同样硬着。“那就再来点吧，”维吉尔喘着气，把但丁翻过来。

当面“征服”他，这是件极有成就感的事。维吉尔几乎把但丁对折起来，让那双大开的腿勾着他垂下的胳膊，顺畅地骑着他弟弟甜美的屁股。但丁不再挣扎了。他的老二很粗，还往肚子上滴一点前列腺液，这情景让维吉尔咽了咽口水。也许等他完事了，可以……。但丁透过一缕汗湿的白发注视着他的兄长——维吉尔身体里的恶魔发出兴奋的嘶吼声，因为即使但丁停止了与他的战斗，在那蓝灰色眼眸中的光芒也没有丝毫减弱，甚至更加耀眼。_他是多么棒的猎物。他是我们曾经渴望的一切…_

“从没想过你是个性变态，”但丁粗声粗气地说。“这是……哈,啊……你说的家庭团聚?哈,上帝,混蛋……接下来是什么,你……找到爸爸，把你的小弟弟塞到他嘴里？”

“我们的父亲已经死了，”维吉尔说。他闭上眼睛，试图调整自己的节奏。否则他会被但丁的眼神盯得忍不住射出来。“如果斯巴达还在，想阻止的话，那么，是的，我之后也会这么做的。”在但丁想要说出更多刺激他的话之前，维吉尔俯过身来，凑近他的脸呼吸。“我们是恶魔，但丁。不管你喜不喜欢，你都需要这个。”他故意俯下身去抚摸但丁那只挺立的老二，刹那间，但丁的表情从挑衅变成了充满喜悦的恳求。他牙关紧咬——为了忍住呻吟，维吉尔猜想到，然后笑了。“我给你的，是你有过的最好的性交。”

他对此深信不疑，因为但丁是他操过的最好的。神啊，这太棒了。他几年前就应该这么做，而不是因为好奇和无聊而把自己浪费在人类身上。他曾跟一些恶魔上床，它们能表现得更棒，但没有什么能比他现在得到的更好。

但丁发出一声低沉的笑声，最后变成了一声长长的呻吟。“我们得、得让你多躺一会儿，”他气喘吁吁地说。

维吉尔抓着他的头发，尽可能地弯下腰，对着这露骨的邀请发出低吼声，这让但丁的喘息更加剧烈。但丁扭过维吉尔的手，但维吉尔转向了侧面，用牙齿轻轻地碰了碰但丁的喉咙。伴随着一声轻缓的、吃惊的喘息，但丁在身下剧烈地颤抖着，不自觉地张开了嘴。维吉尔竭力克制着射精的冲动，从这些抽搐中读出了一切。如果这种强烈的欲望使他如此受折磨，那它一定是很强大的。

“是的,”维吉尔喘息着说。他已经想要他的弟弟太久了——一直在想，夜复一夜。哪怕他现在已经尽可能深地埋在他兄弟的身体里，但他还渴望得到更多，多么奇怪的欲望啊。他想要的不仅仅是做爱，他想要_所有权_。“我想，_你_得让我多躺一会儿。

但丁又一次大笑起来，却没有放松呼吸。然后他以视野捕捉不到的速度跃起，几乎撞到了维吉尔的头。维吉尔及时地向后撤回，他的整个身体里激荡着肾上腺素和某种认知，但丁的目光中带着红色，他的表情中有一种令人不安的、失去理智的东西。他体内的恶魔没有醒来，却已露出了獠牙。这比以前更接近他的表面。就在他的皮肤下面。

“但你不会一直赢的，维吉，”但丁说，他的声音变得低沉而锐利。他咧着嘴笑得很凶。他像是一头野兽，那么凶恶、狰狞却又无比华丽。

是这样的，维吉尔灵魂里的恶龙悄声说道，带着异于往常的渴望。_他完全配得上我们。但他的本性太倔强的。直接要求等于拒绝_。

维吉尔不由自主地僵住了。他在喘息，汗水落下，在爆发的边缘。操但丁的感觉太好了。当他停下来时，但丁呻吟着，咒骂着，用他的脚后跟踹着维吉尔的屁股，提出了无可辩驳的要求——但是，是这样的。这就是维吉尔体内的恶魔想要的。作为兄弟战争的胜利者，他试图伤害但丁，迫使其屈从。而但丁至死都不会投降。可现在，风暴中这样一个难得的平静时刻，如果维吉尔不继续这场性事，但丁会杀了他。直接要求等于拒绝。

有什么能比得上这种拐弯抹角、却无法割舍的接纳？

维吉尔弯着腰。但丁实际上是翘起屁股在维吉尔的老二上操自己，很神奇的。他对着维吉尔龇牙咧嘴。“怎么了，哥哥？你已经软了吗？你给我的完全不够，你这该死的--

维吉尔摇了摇头，抬起一只手，拂去但丁脸上湿漉漉的头发。但丁沉默了，维吉尔感到了他突如其来的惊讶。“我的一切都已经属于你了，但丁，”维吉尔说。

但丁的眼睛睁大了，只有一点点。他的神情中有些野性和仇恨的成分消失了。虽然维吉尔的意识到，这是故意的，是一种引发期望反应的刺激，然而当但丁的目光扫过他的脸时，他的心脏突然紧缩起来，充满了警惕和愤怒，但同时还有……期待?这很蠢的。他是憎恨着但丁的，而但丁只关心他自己。他们之间只能这样。没有理由抱有希望。

维吉尔再次俯身向但丁，抬起他的一条大腿，深入他的身体，在他的喉咙上用力呼吸，陶醉在那炽热的，完美的气息中……但丁稍微移动了一下。他那只空闲的手滑上了维吉尔的背。上位者瞬间紧绷了身体，为自己忘记了那只手的危险而震惊——然而但丁并没有用它来撕扯他。他的指甲划破了维吉尔的皮肤，像个人类一样不够锋利，可这很折磨人——维吉尔发现自己喘气更困难了，操动得更快了，就因为这种接触。但丁的手指穿过他的头发。维吉尔现在操他更用力了。但丁随着兄长的每一个动作发出粗哑的呻吟，他的节奏被打乱了，他的四肢因刚开始的高潮而抖动……

…然后但丁故意把他的下巴移到一边，献上自己的喉咙。他的手托着维吉尔的头，轻轻地拽着他。

_神啊_

维吉尔失控了。他猛地俯下身用锋利的牙齿咬着但丁的脖子并发出咆哮。但丁的血流进了他的嘴里，愉悦充斥着他的心灵，在灵魂的另一个空间的深处，龙那刺耳的吼声与一种更可怕的、半醒着的、地震般低沉的咆哮相呼应，在再次沉入黑暗之前，它足够激动地欢迎龙的到来。(但它在那里等着他。它一直都在。他本能地知道这一点)然后是一种深沉的寂静，它像一声巨大的丧钟，响彻维吉尔的身心，但它并不是寂静，而是一个高潮，它是如此剧烈地翻涌着流淌过四肢，以至于在那一刻，势不可挡的快乐淹没了一切。他忘记了自己的名字，还有但丁的名字。他忘了他恨这个人，他的孪生兄弟，他的另一半。他忘记了他们是两个个体，而不是完整的——因为在那一刻，他们彼此重归一体。但丁属于他，而他亦然。在那个仿佛永不会结束的瞬间，他们成为了本应当成为的、一直的那样，如果他们不在每一个命运转折点与对方斗争，他们就会不由自主地变成那样，他不恨但丁，他不能，他已经_尝试_过了，上帝保佑他。神——

_神啊_

接着，寂静消失了，维吉尔舔舐着但丁仍然流血的喉咙,他们厮磨在一起, 他仍然在经历生命中最美妙的性高潮后的享受，然而即使在那时这也并不完整，因为但丁打破了这表象，他哽咽着发出低哑的哭声，而维吉尔无法忍受他孪生兄弟的痛苦。他退了出来，找回了自己刺痛的四肢。而但丁的老二几乎在颤抖，它紧绷着，完全没有得到释放。维吉尔把他的兄弟放进嘴里，把它吞了进去，仅仅过了一秒钟，但丁就把手埋在维吉尔的头发里，对着满是灰尘的房橼发出一声嘶哑的“OH SHIT”，声音之大足以让几只蜘蛛从网里掉出来。但丁在那之后陷入了沉默，在无声的狂喜中释放出来。维吉尔在口中尝到了盐、苦麝香和悲伤的味道，以及某种难以名状的东西，维吉尔发现自己迫不及待地喝了下去。当但丁倒在地上喘气时，维吉尔伏在他身上，吮吸着每一处，最后抚摸着他的阴茎，直到但丁咒骂并虚弱地拍打他的脸，让他停下来。维吉尔忽略了这一点，但无论如何，什么都没有留下，所以他停了下来。他甚至在坐起来之后还舔了嘴唇——他很满意。但丁躺在他的脚下，喘着粗气，流血的喉咙还在愈合，身上一片狼藉。然而，他身上那种完美的气味已经变得更加完美了。维吉尔再次弯下身子，向腹中用力吸气:是的，他是维吉尔的，现在，和永恒。

那时他无法自控，吻了但丁。

但丁发出了一个小小的声音——与其说是抗议，不如说是惊讶。但他顺从地张开了嘴。维吉尔伸出他的舌头，但丁遇到了它，然后他们相互缠绕，又一次陷入了沉默。这是维吉尔第一次与人接吻，场面十分壮观。

但是，这不对。不对。这不是应该有的样子。随着一声沮丧的叹息，维吉尔强迫自己离开，然后站起来开始穿衣服。这样做真的很艰难。他体内的恶魔嘶吼着逼迫他，想要索取更多。他用明天晚上的狂欢计划满足了恶魔和自己。如果他的孪生兄弟对他轻笑，他会走过去反手搂住但丁，然后把他带到那张结实的桌子上。也许，如果但丁不闭嘴，他会操但丁的嘴——因为但丁是他的，_他的_，他要占有他的痛苦和绝望，他会用每一次攻击来证明但丁的弱点、失败并让他屈服，然后他会让他们再来一次。他会_抓住_那完美的幸福时刻，那是他从未在其他地方找到的，他从不知道自己需要这，他也不期望从别人那里得到，因为没有人能做到这点，只有他美丽的但丁，他将永远属于但丁，直到他死去并且来世–

维吉尔在穿外套的时候停顿了一下。

但丁多少恢复了一些，他把自己从地板上推了起来，扑通一声倒在桌子上。他精疲力竭，浑身是血。维吉尔的精液涂抹在他的大腿间和地板上，而维吉尔的气味现在以任何恶魔都会承认的方式标记着他:他是维吉尔的婊子。但当他伸手去拿散落在地上灰烬中的钝器时，他咧着嘴笑了。离但丁的左脚跟几英尺远的地方有个打火机。他抬起脚跟，狠狠地踩下去，地板剧烈晃动着把打火机抛向空中，他抓住它并且点了支烟，慢慢地长吸了一口，把烟在胸前放了一会儿。当他这样做时，他注视着维吉尔，他的目光是如此的显而易见，然后他挑起一侧眉毛把钝器递了过去。

维吉尔突然转身离开。但丁轻笑着跟着他走了出来。“那么，明天见，”但丁慢吞吞地说，而维吉尔则没有——只是恨意更深了。

**Author's Note:**

> 这个…写起来不像平常那么有趣。我确实试图在D&V和D&V&N之间插入一些我们后来看到的漫画，但最终，这个特别的维吉尔是一个可怕的人——他知道自己是可怕的，实际上把可怕当作自己的保护色。当然，但丁看穿了他的表象……但在这一点上，但丁有他自己的问题。我不得不读DMC3漫画来准备这个文章!漫画……不是很好。事实上，有点语无伦次。我不确定在任何转折点上发生了什么，我必须阅读摘要来解释它。这基本上意味着我浪费钱去买漫画。但是没有付出，没有收获。关于这部漫画，我不得不说的一件好事是，有人告诉维吉尔，他和但丁是一对双胞胎，他们本应该是一个人的——因为他们本来就存在，斯巴达的力量在他们之间被减半了。漫画中的这句话比迄今为止的任何游戏都更好地解释了维吉尔的敌意——从直观意义上来说，考虑到维吉尔是长子，但丁偷走了维吉尔的遗产。此外，漫画还暗示了但丁花了大量的空闲时间和当地的酒吧女孩打打闹闹，并抱怨他的阴茎太大了，所以……我不知道该用多少作为标准。我想我会接受存在的焦虑，不再想那个大老二


End file.
